Melancholy and Joy
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After recovering from a coma, Kamille is resuming his normal life with Fa. However, there is something that he needs to tell her regarding the problems that he's been through and their current relationship. But, is he strong enough to confess his feelings towards her? Kamille X Fa, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**Melancholy and Joy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Zeta or Double Zeta Gundam. Nor any of the characters, themselves. Only the respective company, Sunrise does. This is a Kamille X Fa, pairing. Also, this story takes place after the events of Mobile Suit ZZ (Double Zeta) Gundam. Read & Review, please!

A year has gone by, since the threat known as the Neo-Zeon has ended. Judau Ashta, pilot of the Double Zeta Gundam proved victorious over its leader, Haman Karn after a hard-fought duel, in which, she committed suicide.

After the war, both Judau and his accomplice, Roux Louka, known for her patronizing attitude have resigned their duties from the A.E.U.G. and began a new life on the Planet Jupiter. Before they departed, Judau had one final reunion with his beloved sister, Leina. Afterwards, it will take five years to head home.

Back on Planet Earth, there were two people that were also members of the same faction. The first was a young man named Kamille Bidan, the original pilot of the Zeta Gundam. He had a deep hatred for war and due to the amount of losses that he had suffered relating to his friends and families, he could no longer take much more of it and took out his frustration and anger by eliminating the leader of the Zeon faction, Paptimus Scirocco. However, when he thrusted his Zeta Gundam right into the cockpit of The O, Scirocco made one last attempt by crippling his mind and thus, leaving him in a comatose state.

The second was a young woman named Fa Yuiry, Kamille's love interest. She has known him, since childhood. During their time in the Gryps Conflict, they constantly quarrel at each other's throats and to make matters worse, she becomes constantly jealous whenever she seems him with another female. But after Kamille's final encounter with Scirocco that left him in a coma, she decided to retire from the A.E.U.G. and took care of him from than on.

As of right now, they're both running along a beach together as Kamille catches Fa in his arms and embraces her.

By staring at her beautiful face, he spoke with his eyes shining brightly, along with a faint smile. "Fa…"

"Kamille…" Like him, her eyes were also glistening.

"I…" He turned his head away, slightly. It resulted of her being concerned for him.

"What's wrong?"

His heart was beating rapidly with grief and sorrow, while his forehead was sweating bullets. "I…I don't want to…lose you, Fa. Much like with my parents including Four and Rosamia." He than, turned back to her as he clasped his hands with hers and continued on. "You know what I'm trying to say, right? Do you, Fa?"

There was a hint of redness on her cheeks. "Uh…Perhaps. What are you getting at, Kamille?"

As he stares at the sky above that is becoming darker and the full moon above him, he spots a nearby abandoned cabin up-front. "I tell you everything, once we head inside. C'mon!" He holds her by the hand and dashes towards the cabin.

Fa was left surprised, as to what was going through his mind since he recovered from his coma. _"Is it just me or is he trying to get something off his chest?"_

Now inside the cabin, which was filled with opened windows, a single bed and even a bench as Fa sat next close to Kamille.

Later on, she asked him regarding his question from earlier. "Kamille, I want to know about what you said back there. Are you worried about…me?"

As he stares at her beautiful face, his cheeks began to blush. Afterwards, he clenched his fists on his knees and starts shaking. "Fa."

"Yes?"

"I…I have a confession to make."

"Eh?"

He continued. "While I was in a coma, I had an awful nightmare. I was all alone. Everything was pitch black and there was no one around me. That is, until I saw you in the distance. However, by the time I made my way to you, I heard the sounds of a gun shot and your painful scream. I was helpless, when you were dying on the floor. My hands were covered with your blood and you were gone from my world. I couldn't do anything. As I sat there in the cold empty room in my dream screaming and crying out your name, I than contemplated of how I should spend the rest of my life." He released his fists and stopped shaking, as he pressed forward. "I soon began to realize that there was one person of whom I can depend on."

"Kamille, I…" Before she could respond, she could feel his hand clasping with hers and as she does, he stares back at her with a frequent smile on his face.

"The fact is, Fa. Without you, my life would be meaningless. If it was you piloting the Psycho Gundam instead of Four a long time ago, I would have nowhere else to go. In other words…" As he leaned in closer and looked deeply into her pure blue eyes, he uttered these important words. "Fa Yuiry, I love you."

Fa gasped in awestruck and her heart was racing like a horse. She couldn't believe that he had gathered enough strength of saying those important words to her, front and center. As tears of joy appeared in her eyes and streamed down on her cheeks, she replied. "Kamille…I…I…I love you, too!" She threw her arms around his neck, while he threw his around her lower back.

Upon feeling her warmth, he retorted. "You're welcome, Fa." By releasing the hug from her, he pressed his lips with hers.

She moans deeply, when she feels his tongue exploring inside her mouth, while Kamille feels the same way with her tongue going through his.

It was complete bliss, as the full moon shines down on them.


End file.
